Battle at School
by tsuyu
Summary: Just imagine !! What will happen if Tsuzuki and Muraki have a battle at school. Please R & R


A/N : Wai!! It's the first time I try to create fanfiction , so, pleeeeaaaseee tell me if I have a shortage . In this story , the background is at the school ,I try to make YnM character as a student .I'm very grateful to my sister and friend hiso2x who help me create this fanfiction. That's all , I hope you like it.

I don't own Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Tatsumi, etc.., etc.. I don't own Yami no Matsuei

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

~Battle at School~

****

Chapter 1

Some of the students have gone home already, but there's someone who haven't gone home yet. That person is standing at the balcony floor 2 in the school. He is holding an envelope, which has pink color, and has a shape heart of the back. And, in front of the envelope is written 'To : Hisoka'.

"I should !", "I should give it today!" he said that inside his mind over and over. Suddenly a girl call him from behind.

"Tsuzuki-san , haven't you go home yet ?" the girl said cheerfully

Tsuzuki hurriedly hide the envelope and answer that girl.

"N..No Wakaba, I..I have something to do here , I'll go home later."

"Umm?.. I see . Then see you later Tsuzuki."

"Bye"

After Wakaba had gone , Tsuzuki take out the envelope and take a long breathe. Then he open the envelope and take out a letter and a ticket cinema inside there. He read the letter inside his mind.

__

To : Hisoka

If you don't mind, I want to invite you to watching a midnight film with me on next Sunday. I'll waiting for you at the cinema on 12.00 p.m. I'm very hopeful for your coming.

-Tsuzuki-

* Sigh *

After he read it , he put back the letter into the envelope. After several hours later he feels there's none at the school anymore except him. He decides that it's the right time and he run to the locker room and try to find Hisoka's locker. He looking around , there's none, so he opens the locker to put his letter. When he open it , he got shocked because he found another letter along with a box of chocolate , a bottle of wine and a red rose inside Hisoka's locker.A letter have a lots of shape heart and smell sucks! He compares his simply letter with that and he feels lose. Tsuzuki try to open the letter but he didn't do that because he know it will broke someone privacy, but in another side he want to open it and he want to know his rival and it makes he confuse for few minutes. Finally, he decides to open that letter and he read it.

__

Dear : My little sweet heart who I love with all my heart from the bottom of my heart.

The zephyr of passion has explode my heart when your crumbly soul appeared from the suffered that I've made to you. The blood that over flowing your head, the sweat of pain that fulfill your body create a great desire to tasted you in my body. Oh,… how long I fell that pleasure.

Your emerald eyes is as beautiful as mine , your velved lips is almost as pretty as mine. Your pale skin is as soft as mine. You are the perfect man for the most of the most perfect man (that's me) ,ever…

Don't deny what God have desten us. Don't reject this affection that as pure as the dark can be cause the forefather had revealed the forthcoming forecast about our forbidden felicity when the firmament followers forsake his forty fortunes.

So, shall we find merely joy through the misery of the purple eyes and lots of the incidents satisfactions that fulfill the silvery dreams?

Love you, 

-Muraki-

"What is this!!!???" Tsuzuki feel her anger fulfill himself.

Then he tore that sucks letter and throw it to the trash. He takes all of the present and put his letter to the locker.

"I won't let anyone says something like that to 'MY HISOKA' !"

"Yours, you said!!", suddenly someone come from his back.

"HISOKA!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally finish, how do you think?, please ,give a comment. PLEEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEE!!!


End file.
